1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to implements for removing and transporting ashes from stoves, furnaces or fireplaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various implements have been used in the past for aiding in the removal of ashes and cinders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,634 discloses an ash remover with a carrying handle which is attached through the main body to the cover of the ash remover to hold it closed for transportation of ashes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 507,862 discloses an ash remover having a spring-loaded cover to hold it closed for transportation of ashes. In neither of these approaches is any provision made to enable the convenient operation of an ash rake to aid in filling of the ash remover. The spring-load cover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 507,826 poses a fairly complex arrangement of parts to hold the cover closed. The ash remover disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,474,634 requires that the ash remover be suspended from the carrying handle when loaded, or else the contents could fall out.